


Faded into the Setting Sun

by Sunshineditty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineditty/pseuds/Sunshineditty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stile had written proof he was coming home, but until he held his soldier-boy in his arms, he couldn't believe. Life wasn't often fair to Stilinski men, and he feared this would prove the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded into the Setting Sun

Stiles pushed through the crowd, desperately searching for a particular dark haired boy. Unfortunately it seemed like every person was a brunette, though none the same rich shade of black.

"Son, hold up!"

"Dad, I've got to find him."

"He's okay, I promise Stiles. He's okay."

Stiles shook off his father's restraining hand and plunged even further into the melee, his heart beating in his chest when he didn't see the right face. He had written proof he was coming home, but until he held his soldier-boy in his arms, he couldn't believe. Life wasn't often fair to Stilinski men, and he feared this would prove the same. 

"Stiles," a much beloved voice whispered, but he heard it. Stiles would  _always_ hear him regardless of time and distance. 

"Scott!" he cried, tears of joy and anxiousness slipping down his cheeks unheeded.

The figure in Army pixilated greens and grays was frail and reedy, unlike the brash healthy boy who went to war eons again, but Stiles didn't care. He was home.  _He was home_!

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the new video for Carrie Underwood's song "See You Again," and saw a few random moments of soldiers returning to their loved ones. I instantly had a flash of Stiles searching for a beloved face in the crowd and terrified he wouldn't find it because that's just how his luck turns out.


End file.
